Heiße Nächte im Schnee
by VampireKira
Summary: Wenn Kai, Kei, Ran und Masa zusammen in den Urlaub fahren, passieren schon mal die wundersamsten Dinge.


Heiße Nächte im Schnee

Der Schnee fiel in Flocken die groß genug waren um wie Federn gen Erde zu schweben. Die eisigen Temperaturen und der manchmal frostige Wind änderte nicht die Gemütsstimmung des Jungen Herrn, der gerade im Klassenraum saß und seine letzte Schulstunde vor dem Beginn der Winterferien vertröstete. Er hatte schon zu Beginn der Woche damit aufgehört dem Unterricht zu folgen. Ob wohl eigentlich hätte man fragen sollen, wann Kai überhaupt mal dem Unterricht folgt. Mit tippenden Füssen starrte Kai auf die Uhr die über der Tafel hing und zählte die Sekunden, als es auf das Ende zuging.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... DING DANG DONG DANG

Mit einem Ruck sprang Kai auf, schnappte sich seine Schulbücher und stopfte sie in seine Tasche, schnell noch die Jacke an und den Schal umlegen und dann endlich raus aus der öden Schule.

Schneller als seine Mitschüler ihm Frohe Ferien wünschen konnte, war der Junge Herr der Saganos aus dem Raum gestürzt und raus auf die Straße gelaufen. Mit einem hohen Tempo gelangte er auch nach nur 5 Minuten in der Sagano Residenz an. Schnell stürmte er in sein Zimmer und schulterte die schon gepackte Reisetasche. Mit einem lauten Rums stand er im Büro seines Vaters.

„Hey Alter, ich wollte nur aus Höflichkeit Ciao sagen!" Kai war im Begriff sich um zudrehen.

„Wohin wollen wir denn so schnell?" Unter seiner Brille lugte Sagano-senior zu seinem Sohn empor. „Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht, aber ich fliege mit Samejima und Enjoji nach Österreich, die beiden haben dort ne Skihütte gemietet!" Kai wollte gerade aus der Tür gehen, als ihn ein Räuspern seines Vaters erneut zurück hielt. Verdammt Alter, komm nicht auf die Idee mir die Tour zu vermasseln schimpfte Kai schon im Inneren. Genervt drehte er sich zu seinem Vater um. „Du nimmst Masa mit!" „Wie bitte? Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser!" „Es ist nur zu deinem Schutz, aber wenn es dir lieber ist kannst du auch gerne hier bleiben!" Verholen grinste der Alte Sagano seinen jungen Sohn an. Scheiße! Kai drehte sich um „MASA?" schrie er, während er auf den Weg in das Zimmer des Yakuza war. Als sich dessen Tür öffnete drückte Kai den etwas verdutzt blickenden Mann in das eigene Zimmer rein. „Bon, was möchtet ihr?" Kai setzte sich auf das Bett seines Beschützers und lächelte diesen an. „Wärst du so freundlich deine Koffer zu packen?" „Nani?" Immer noch verdutzt schaute der ältere Mann auf seinen Wirbelwind. „Unser Flug geht in 2 Stunden und wir müssen noch zu meinem Bruder und ihn und Samejima abholen!" Masa schüttelte den Kopf. „Bon, ich verstehe nicht ganz?" „Wir fliegen zusammen für 2 Wochen nach Österreich, da mein Alter denkt ich kann nicht auf mich alleine aufpassen sollst du mitkommen!" Erstaunt zog Masa eine Augenbraue hoch. 2 Wochen mir Kai? „Nun schau nicht so bedröppelt, ich nehme lieber dich mit, als einen der Idioten die hier arbeiten!" „Bon!" Kai winkte ab. „Schon gut, schon gut, Toshi bringt uns in einer Stunde zum Flughafen, ich sag Kei bescheid, das sie sich ein Taxi nehmen müssen, dann musst du dich nicht so beeilen!" Kai drehte sich um und war im Begriff aus dem Zimmer zu gehen.

„Holst mich dann, wenn du fertig bist, okay!" Masa stand am Schreibtisch und starrte seinen Bon an. „Ach Masa, das wird bestimmt total lustig, eine Skihütte nur für uns 4 und den ganzen Tag Skifahren und am Abend in das heiße Außenbad, ach das wird ja so herrlich!" Kai summte fröhlich auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Masa seufzte und machte sich dann an das Packen seiner Tasche.

Durch die guten „Beziehungen" der Sagano-gumi hatten unsere beiden Paare noch ein Flugticket für Masa besorgt bekommen und saßen nun im Flieger nach Österreich. Enjoji musste zwar wieder ein dummes Kommentar machen, von wegen Kai brauchte noch einen Aufpasser bla bla bla, aber zum Glück war Samejima sofort zur Stelle und strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, der viel sagend war. Entweder du benimmst dich, oder du darfst die 2 Wochen alleine in einem Bett schlafen! Kai musste lachen. Samejima-sempai hatte Kei wirklich gut unter Kontrolle, aber er musste sich selbst strafen, denn er dachte dass das gleiche auch auf ihn und Masa traf. Nur wie rum, das würde sich noch rausstellen.

Der Flug war lang, aber es wurden Filme angeboten und die meiste Zeit hatten sie sowieso geschlafen. Als sie dann endlich landeten war Kai ungewöhnlich friedlich. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er das erste mal so weit geflogen war oder einfach nur daran, das er aufgeregt war?

Wie auch immer, mit einem Shuttlebus kamen sie nach weitern 1 ½ Stunden in einer abgelegenen Skihütte in der Nähe von Villach an. Der Busfahrer bedankte sich freundlich auf Englisch und dank Masa hatten sie raus gefunden, wo der nächste Ort war und wo sie Verpflegung bekommen konnten. „Doch nicht so schlecht das Araki-san dabei ist!" witzelte Enjoji und klopfte dem Yakuza auf die Schulter. „Wenigstens einer, der Englisch kann!" Alle mussten lachen und Kai hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, das Masa kein bisschen angespannt war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sein Alter mal nicht in der Nähe war.

Die 4 Männer schnappten sich ihre Taschen und stiegen hinauf zur Hütte, als sie drinnen ankamen, waren sie erstaunt. Es war wirklich so groß, wie es von außen aussah. Okay, sie hatten für diesen Urlaub auch ne Menge springen lassen und da Masa nun doch mitgekommen ist, hatte Sagano-senior noch ne Menge springen lassen an Geld. „Boah!" kam es auch Keis und Kais Mund. „Nicht schlecht!" stimmte auch Ranmaru mit ein. Masa blickte nur erstaunt. Nicht schlecht dachte er für sich selbst. „Araki-san wir bekommen dich noch dazu, dass du mehr sprichst!" lache Kei. Sie besahen sich die Hütte und waren beeindruckt von der Größe und Luxus die ihnen geboten wurde.

Die Hütte sah wie folgt aus.

Wenn man hinein kommt steht man in einem großen Wohnzimmer mit Bärenfell, Kamin und Sofa und Tisch. Geht man weiter nach hinten durch kommt man in eine geräumige Küche, an deren Seite eine Tür war, die nach draußen zum Holz führte. Zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer führte eine Treppe hinauf in die zweite Etage. In dieser Etage war ein großes Bad mit einer sehr großen Sauna und zwei Schlafzimmer, in denen vorsorglich für den japanischen Besuch Futon hingelegt wurden anstatt von Betten. Beide Zimmer hatten einen Balkon.

Als sie wieder runter gingen fanden sie eine weitere Tür die in einem kleinen Gang hinter einem Vorhang gelegen hatte. Als sie hinein gingen sprangen ihnen alle die Augen aus den Höhlen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine heiße Badelandschaft, mit zwei abgetrennten Becken, getrennt durch eine mit Efeu berankte Wand. Um die Becken herum waren Steine ausgelegt ansonsten lag die Becken geschützt unter einem mit Bambusholz ausgekleideten Dach. Beide Becken wurden mit einem etwas bläulichen Licht bestrahlt und auch im Becken an sich waren Lampen angebracht. Es roch leicht nach Eukalyptus, bis sie auch den Grund für diesen Geruch fanden. Neben beiden Becken stand ein übergroßes Stövchen in dem Feuer brannte und diese Feuer erhitzte eine große Steinschale mit Wassergetränkten Eukalyptusblättern.

Die 4 Männer starrten immer noch. „Hier kann man sich Wohlfühlen!" schloss Kai und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinen Kopf. „Bon, ihr seit echt verwöhnt!" schmunzelte Masa. Alle drei drehten sich zu ihm. „Masa, tust du mir den Gefallen und nennst mich hier bei meinem Namen, der Alte ist doch nicht da?" Kai sah Masa hoffnungsvoll an. Selbst Samejima und Enjoji mussten lächeln. „Araki-san, du hast auch Urlaub also gib dir einen Ruck!" sprach Ranmaru. Masa musste lächeln. „Nur wenn sich mein Junger Herr benimmt!" lächelte Masa seinem Schützling zu. Dieser nickte ihm zu. „Gut und ihr nennt mich bitte Masa, okay?" Ranmaru und Kei nickten ebenfalls. „Gut dann würde ich sagen, machen wir uns erstmal häuslich!" sprach Kei und umarmte seinen Freund. „Du denkst auch nur an das eine!" sprach Ranmaru sarkastisch, kuschelte sich aber dennoch in den Arm seines Liebsten. Kai sah schnell weg und zerrte Masa nach oben. „Lass uns auspacken!" Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Kai das Pärchen nicht zusammen sehen, es lag nicht an den Gefühlen für Samejima, denn er wusste, dass das nur Schwärmerei war, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich überhaupt nicht wohl, wenn er das Pärchen zusammen sah. Masa ließ sich mit ziehen und wunderte sich schon, das Kai so schnell von den beiden weg wollte. Als sie im Zimmer standen wurde Kai mit einem Schlag einer Tatsache bewusst. Mit rotem Kopf drehte er sich zu Masa.

„Es macht dir doch nichts aus mit mir in einem Zimmer schlafen zu müssen, oder?" ängstlich sah er hoch, doch der ältere Yakuza lächelte nur und streifte mit seiner Hand den Kopf von Kai. „Seit wann machst du dir denn darum Sorgen?" Kai zuckte unweigerlich zusammen als er die Berührung von Masa spürte und drehte sich weg. „Hätte ja sein können!" sprach er klein laut. Masa sah ihn verwundert hinterher, als Kai zu seiner Tasche ging. „Vielleicht ist es dir ja unangenehm, ich kann auch unten auf der Couch schlafen?" fragte der Mann zärtlich. „Nein!" sagte Kai schnell. „Ist schon in Ordnung, es stört mich nicht!" Dann machte er sich daran seine Tasche auszupacken. Was ist denn mit ihm los? fragte sich Masa als auch er seine Tasche auspackte.

Sie hatten schnell alles ausgepackt und Masa war gerade dabei sein Handtuch und seine Badetasche ins Bad zu bringen, als Kai nach draußen an die frische Luft trat. Mit einem langen Strecken dehnte er seine Glieder und mit einem tiefen Zug nahm er die kühle und frische Winterluft in seinen Lungen auf. Er klopfte etwas Schnee von dem Geländer und stützte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen drauf. Es war schon Nacht geworden über der Hütte und der Sternenklare Himmel deutete eine eisige Winternacht an. Wieder zog er die frische Luft ein und beim ausatmen seufzte er stark. „Es ist, als wenn tausend Lasten von einem fallen!" sprach er, als er merkte, dass hinter ihm jemand stand. „Ich wusste gar nicht dass du so viele Lasten hast?" erklang eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme und mit diesem Satz stellte sich Masa neben Kai. „Mehr als du denkst!" seufzte Kai und hatte eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen, als das er wollte dass der Yakuza es hörte. Auch Masa stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf das Geländer, sah aber nicht hinaus in die Ferne sondern direkt zu Kai. Dieser wurde sichtlich nervös unter seinem Blick. „Warum erzählst du mir nicht was dich so bedrückt, dann hättest du ein paar Lasten weniger!" sprach der Yakuza ruhig und strich mit seiner Hand geistesabwesend über den Kopf seines Bon. Kai schüttelte den Kopf und als Masa hinter ihn trat lehnte er sich bereitwillig mit den Rücken an die Brust seines Freundes. Ja, er hatte ihm schon immer halt gegeben, mit ihm konnte er über alles reden, außer über eine Sache. „Es gibt Sachen, die kann ich niemanden erzählen..." schloss er seinen Gedankengang ab. Masa nahm seine Arme und legte sie um Kais Brust um seinen Schützling vor der Kälte zu bewahren. „Nicht einmal mir?" Kai überlegte, dann seufzte er erneut. „Tut mir Leid, aber auch ich habe meine Geheimnisse!" Masa lachte leise. Kai drehte sich in seiner Umarmung und blickte ihn frustriert an. „Immer wenn ich irgendwas sage lachst du, was ist denn so witzig?" Masa strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Nichts ist witzig, ich freue mich nur, dass aus dir ein so starker und guter Junge geworden ist!" Verwundert blickte Kai ihn an. Es herrschte einen Moment Stille bevor Masa weiter sprach. „Du bist ein ehrlicher Junge, der sich immer um andere sorgt, auch wenn du ein bisschen temperamentvoll bist, aber deswegen bist du halt einfach Kai!" Angesprochener zitterte unter diesen Worten und ein wohliger Schauer huschte über seinen Rücken, als er Masa seinen Namen aussprechen hörte. Es war so selten. „Lass uns rein gehen, du zitterst ja schon!" „Mir ist aber gar nicht kalt..." sprach Kai geistesabwesend. „Ach nein...?" Was bringt dich dann so zum zittern? vollendete Masa seine Frage in Gedanken. Doch Kai bekam gar nichts mit und lies sich von Masa ins Zimmer schieben.

„Hey ihr Turteltäubchen, wir haben den Kamin angemacht und ne heiße Schokolade gekocht, möchtet ihr auch eine?" Kei grinste wissend in das Zimmer. Sofort war Kai hellwach. „Wen nennst du hier Turteltäubchen du notgeiler Sack!" und jagte Kei nach unten. Masa blieb einen Moment im Zimmer zurück. So hatte er Kai noch nie gesehen, seit wann dachte er so viel nach und vor allem worüber? Was war es was er ihm nicht erzählen konnte? Masa schüttelte den Kopf. Sein kleiner Wirbelwind war halt ein einziges Mysterium, aber deswegen liebte er ihn ja so doll.

MASA sofort schallte er sich selbst. Hör auf so über Kai zu denken, er ist ein Kind und noch dazu vertraut er dir, was würde er denken, wenn er wüsste was du dir einfallen lässt Masa seufzte. Das würden 2 schwierige Wochen werden, die ihm alles abverlangen würden, da war er sich sicher. Nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte machte auch er sich auf den Weg nach unten, wo seine heiße Schokolade schon auf ihn wartete.

Es wurde spät und unsere vier knuffigen Männer saßen vor dem Kamin und tranken heiße Schokolade und aßen dazu ein paar Marschmallows. Kai hatte sich vor dem Kamin auf dem Bärenfell niedergelassen und starrte nur geistesabwesend in das Feuer. Masa saß in einem großen Bequemen Sessel und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Ranmaru über ihr Studium. Ranmaru lag in den Armen von Kei auf der Couch. Dieser versuchte immer wieder seinen Liebsten zu betatschen, weswegen Kai ab und zu mal laut wurde, von wegen, sie könnten ihre Unanständigkeiten auch auf ihrem Zimmer machten. Diese Äußerung ließ Masa immer wieder schmunzeln, sein kleiner Bot-chan war ja so leicht zu durchschauen.

Es wurde immer später und Kai lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücke, hatte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf gekreuzt und atmete ruhig. Im Zimmer lag eine angenehme Wärme und es roch nach verbranntem Holz. Er dämmerte leicht, da ihn das Knistern des Feuers beruhigte. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie Kei und Ranmaru auf ihr Zimmer verschwunden waren und bemerkte auch nicht wie Masa ihn beobachtete.

Der große Yakuza konnte nur schmunzeln und seine Gedankengänge im Zaum halten, als er seinen kleinen Liebling beobachtete. Er sah so friedlich und unschuldig aus, dass es ein Zwang war ihn nicht berühren zu dürfen. Masa sah auf seine Uhr. Es wird Zeit dachte er sich, stand auf und kniete sich über seinen Schützling. Leicht strich er ihm mit seiner Hand über die Wange. „Hey Kai, lass uns schlafen gehen!" Blinzelnd öffnete Kai seine Augen und wurde leicht rot, als er merkte, das Masa über ihn kniete. „Dir ist ganz schön warm hier neben dem Kamin oder?" sprach dieser sanft. Kai nickte nur und sah die Entschuldigung für seine rötliche Farbe dankend.

Masa stand nach kurzem Zögern auf und bot Kai seine Hand. Dieser nahm sie an und ließ sich hoch ziehen. „Geh schon mal hoch, ich sichere nur noch das Feuer!" „Gut" Kai stieg die Treppe hoch und blieb abrupt vor der angelehnten Tür von seinem Bruder und Ranmaru stehen. Ein Kribbeln durchzog sich seiner Magengegend als er mysteriöse Geräusche hörte. Sein Körper zitterte, er hasste sich dafür. Seit kurzem wurde er schon von bloßen Geräuschen erregt, es war furchtbar, wenn man seinen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er bemerkte wie sich Bilder in seinen Gedanken bildeten und die zeigten ihn und...

Erschrocken keuchte Kai auf, als sich eine warme Hand um seine Faust legte, er spürte Masas Körper hinter sich. „Solltest du nicht schlafen gehen?" Seine Stimme klang so sanft, Kai musste schlucken, doch reagieren konnte er nicht. Masa lachte in sich hinein, als er an Kai vorbei ging und ihn mit sich in ihr Zimmer zog. Immer noch betäubt ließ sich Sagano mitziehen. Im Zimmer angekommen schloss Masa die Tür.

Kai stand orientierungslos im Zimmer.

„Man belauscht andere doch nicht" hörte er eine Stimme von der Tür" Langsam drehte er sich um. „Ich habe sie nicht belauscht, was kann ich dafür wenn sie so laut sind?" Kei drehte sich um und ging hinaus auf dem Balkon, er brauchte dringend frische Luft, sein Körper war seiner Meinung viel zu heiß. Masa sah ihm nur begeistert hinterher. So empfindlich hätte er seinen Jungen Herrn gar nicht eingeschätzt.

Die kühle Winterluft umwehte seinen Kopf und seine blonden Strähnen wehten um seinen Schopf. Zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag atmet er mit einem tiefen Zug die frische Luft ein. Vielleicht werden die 2 Wochen doch nicht so leicht seufzten seine Gedanken. Er schnappte sich eine Handvoll Schnee vom Geländer und schmierte sie sich in den Nacken und in sein Gesicht. Verdammt seit wann bin ich denn so empfindlich? Er behielt den kühlen Schnee in der Hand und ballte eine Faust, damit er das eisige auch richtig spüren konnte.

Masa hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit umgezogen und trat nun mit einer Pyjamahose bekleidet raus zu Kai. Dieser stand mit geschlossen Augen gen Himmel gerichtet und wieder einmal mit geballten Fäusten in der Kälte.

Masa stellte sich wieder einmal neben seinen Schützling nahm dessen Faust in seine Hand und hob sie an. Erschrocken sah Kai ihn an. Langsam löste Masa die Starre der Faust und ließ den Schnee auf den Boden fallen. „Schau, jetzt ist deine Hand ganz rot!" Unsicher sah Kai seinen Beschützer an. Seit wann war er so fürsorglich. Okay, er hatte schon immer auf ihn aufgepasst, aber seit wann hatten sie so oft Hautkontakt?

„War dir so warm?" Ertappte zuckte Kai zusammen. Doch fasste er sich schnell wieder. „Ist doch kein Wunder, wenn man so lange neben dem Kamin liegt!" störrisch sah er weg. Masa gluckste leise. „War es wirklich der Kamin?" Wieder zuckte Sagano zusammen und die Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. „Na...natürlich war es der Kamin, was denn sonst!" Er stapfte hinein ins Zimmer, zog sich um und legte sich dann mit einem T-Shirt und einer Boxershorts bekleidet in seinen Futon, welches nur einen halben Meter von Masas lag. Schnell rollte er sich in seiner Decke ein und drehte sich mit dem Rücken weg. Masa kam ins Zimmer und schloss die Balkontür und legte sich dann ebenfalls in seinen Futon. Es war still im Zimmer.

„Weißt du noch als wir das letzte Mal in einem Zimmer geschlafen haben?" durchbrach Kai die Stille. „Natürlich!" Es war wieder still, bis Masa erschrocken die Augen öffnete, als er Kais Gewicht auf seinen Lenden spürte, nur durch seine Bettdecke getrennt. Traurig blickte ihm ein Augepaar entgegen. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum?" flüsterte Kai leise. „Das habe ich dir doch damals schon erklärt" Masas Stimme war ebenso leise. „Ja, aber warum schützt du mich jedes Mal mit deinem Leben, ich will das nicht!" der im Futon liegende Mann legte seine Hand an die Wange von Kai. „Weil du für mich das wichtigste in meinem Leben bist, das weißt du doch" Sagano nahm die Hand von seinem Beschützer und drückte sie dichter an seine Wange. „Ich will aber nicht, dass du dein Leben riskierst!" „Ach Kai, du weiß doch..." Kai ließ Masas Hand los und warf sich in seine Arme. „Das ist mir egal!" flehte er und lies sich von den Armen seines Freundes umarmen. Es war wieder still, Masa wusste einfach nicht was mit seinem kleinen Wirbelwind los war. „Kai, was ist im Moment nur mit dir los?" fragte er leise, doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht, denn Sagano hatte seine Augen geschlossen und war in den warmen und starken Armen seines Freundes eingeschlafen. Lächeln seufzte der ältere Yakuza und zog Kai unter seine Decke um dann mit ihm in seinen Armen zu einzuschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ein sanftes Rütteln Kai. Müde blickte er hoch und bemerkte erst, dass er komplett auf Masa drauf lag, immer noch müde blickte er höher. „Guten Morgen Kai, gut geschlafen" Das grinsen von seinem Beschützer machte ihn stutzig. Er rollte sich von ihm runter und strecke sich erst einmal gähnend. „Ja sehr gut wieso?" Masa stand auf und streckte sich auch. „Du redest im Schlaf!" mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer. Stockend sah Kai zur Tür. hoffentlich habe ich nichts falsches gesagt

Nach einiger Zeit zog sich Kai einen Bademantel an und ging hinunter in die Küche, wo unser anders Paar schon fröhlich werkelte.

„Morgen zusammen!" gähnte Sagano als er die beiden erblickte. „Guten Morgen" sprach Ranmaru und schenkte Kai ein Lächeln, Kei hingegen murrte seinem Bruder nur zu. „Ja, ja, dir auch einen schönen Morgen Enjoji!" Mit einer Hand vor dem Mund halten wand er sich zu Ranmaru. „Sempai, was ist denn mit ihm los?" Ranmaru musste nur lachen. „Ach lass mal, der ist jeden Morgen so drauf!" „Das liegt nur daran wenn du mich immer abweist!" sprach Kei dazwischen. „Du oller Lustmolch, wenn ich nicht mal in Ruhe duschen gehen kann!" Ran-chan drehte sich rot weg und deckte weiter den Tisch.

Masa kam gerade die Treppe hinunter und erblickte das 3-Gespann, die schienen ihn nicht zu bemerken. „Ach was ich euch sagen wollte, seit so nett und macht heute Nacht die Tür zu, okay?" Kai ließ es so nebensächlich wie möglich klingen und setzte sich schon an den Tisch. Ran-chan wurde rot und Kei lachte nur.

„Bist wohl scharf geworden hä" lachte er seinen Stiefbruder aus. „Was geht dich das an du...du..." Kei lachte noch mehr. „Musst ja nicht gleich rot werden!" „Werde ich überhaupt nicht!" schrie Kai. „Masa hat dich wohl nicht ran gelassen, oder sehe ich das falsch?" zog er Sagano auf. „Enjoji, das geht zu weit, hör auf!" sprang nun Samejima ein. Wütend schlug Kai mit der Faust auf den Tisch, stand auf und stapfte an Masa vorbei, den er mit einem undeutlichen Blick musterte, und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Mit einem lauten Knall hörte man nur noch die Zimmertür.

Samejima und Enjoji sahen erstaunt zu Masa. „Gomen!" zuckte Kei mit den Schultern. Masa lächelte resigniert. „Schon gut, ich sehe nach her nach ihm!" Er setzte sich zusammen mit den anderen beiden an den Tisch und sie begannen im Schweigen zu frühstücken. „Masanori, es tut mir Leid" sprach Ranmaru leise. „Wieso denn?" „Kei und Kai verhalten sich leider immer so, wenn sie aufeinander treffen!" „Hey, du wirst doch wohl nicht Partei für den kleinen Hosenscheißer ergreifen?" drängte sich Kei an seinen Schatz. Dieser drückte ihn abwehrend weg. „Wieso musstest du ihn auch reizen, du weißt doch wie empfindlich er bei Masa reagiert!" verblüfft schaute der ältere Yakuza ihn an. „Na und, was geht mich das an?" diskutierte Kei mit seinem Liebsten, die beiden schienen das interessierte Gesicht von Masa gar nicht zu bemerken. „Enjoji, pass auf, sonst kannst du hier untern auf der Couch schlafen!" drohend hob Ranmaru seine Faust. Kei kam an wie ein Kätzchen. „Och Ran-chan, tut mir ja Leid, ich werde versuchen mit ihm zu reden, okay?" Kei schmiegte sich an seinen Freund.

„Nein, ich werde mit ihm reden!" stellte Masa fest. Das Paar stockte, sie hatten doch glatt unseren älteren Freund vergessen.

„Äh, Masa, wegen dem was ich gesagt habe... das mit Kai und dir..." Kei kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken!" Der Yakuza nahm einen kräftigen Schluck vom Kaffee. „Wie schaffst du es nur so ruhig zu bleiben!" fragte Samejima leicht nach. „Ich kenn Kai seit seiner Geburt, ich weiß wie er handelt, ich gehe nach her nach ihm schauen, jetzt würde es sowieso nichts bringen!" Kei und Ranmaru sahen sich gegenseitig an und dann wieder zu Masa. „Läuft da was zwischen euch?" knallte Kei raus und erntete damit einen Tritt von seinem Koi. Masa räusperte sich kurz, stand auf uns sah die beiden an. „Verzeiht, aber das geht euch nichts an!" Dann wand er sich um und war auf dem Weg zur Treppe. „Das heißt wohl nein!" schlussfolgerte Ranmaru. „Armer Kai, kein Wunder das er so durch den Wind ist!" vollendete Kei. Beide hatten nicht mitbekommen, das Masa die Worte noch vernommen hatte, bevor er die Treppe an der oberen Stufe verlassen hatte.

Leise öffnete Masa die Tür zu seinem und Kais Zimmer und spähte hinein, Kai war nirgends zu sehen. Huh? Wo ist er denn hin? Als er sich auch auf dem Balkon vergewissert hatte das sein Bon nicht da wahr, beschloss er im Bad nach zu sehen. Wie durch ein Wunder war nicht abgeschlossen und er trat nach kurzem Klopfen auf das keine Reaktion kam ein. Kai stand mit dem Rücken zum ihm unter der Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Den Kopf hatte er an die Wand gelehnt und mit dem Gesicht sah er nach unten, obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Was für einen Anblick. Für Götter Masa konnte sich nicht rühren als er seinen Schützling unter dem Wasserstrahl und dem Dampf ausmachte. Er zuckte erst, als das Wasser abgestellt wurde und Kai mit geschlossenen Augen den Ausgang aus der Dusche fand. „Scheiß Seife!" fluchte der junge Mann und tastete nach einem Handtuch. Wie in Gedanken griff Masa nach einem und reichte es seinem Bon, der seine Augen damit abtupfte und als er dann langsam diese öffnete in das erstarrte Gesicht seines Beschützers sah.

Erschrocken schluckte er. Es war schon eine verfahrene Situation, Masa konnte den Blick von dem Körper seines jungen Herrn nicht wenden und Kai war im ersten Moment zu geschockt und als sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte band er sich das Handtuch um seine Lende um seine Blöße zu verstecken. Dann stolzierte er an Masa vorbei. „Hab dein Klopfen nicht gehört, das Bad ist dann jetzt frei!" Trat aus dem Bad und ging in sein Zimmer um sich umzuziehen und ließ damit einen fassungslosen Masa zurück.

Im Zimmer angekommen sank Kai zu Boden. Mein Gott Masa, wieso musstest du mich nur so angucken, du weißt ja gar nicht was du in mir anrichtest sein Inneres atmete schnell und er spürte wie gestern Abend, das sein Körper in Wallungen geriet. Schnell zog er sich um und verpackte sich warm, dann stürzte er die Treppe hinunter, vorbei an Masa, der gerade aus dem Bad kam und seinen Bon fragend ansah. Als er unten ankam schnappte er sich seine Jacke und seinen Schal und stürmte aus der Tür. „Ich geh joggen" rief er zu dem verdutzten Paar, was immer noch am Frühstückstisch saß. Damit hatte er die Hütte verlassen.

So wie er auf die Uhr gesehen hatte, war er ca. eine Stunde später wieder zurück. Er trat gerade in die Hütte ein, als er unsere drei Freunde im Wohnzimmer antraf. 2 saßen auf den Sesseln und Masa saß mit seinen Ellenbogen auf den Knien abgestützt auf dem Sofa. Als sie die Tür sich öffnen hörten und Kai sahen sprangen sie auf, Samejima war als erste bei dem Jungen und schloss ihn in seine Arme. „Was...was...ist denn los?" sprach Kai verdutzt als er ein erleichtertes Aufatmen hörte. „Warum erschreckst du uns so?" fragte Kei und sah zu seinem Halbbruder. „Häh?" dieser verstand nicht. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach weglaufen ohne etwas zu sagen!" tadelte ihn Samejima. „Aber Sempai ich habe euch doch zugerufen das ich joggen gehe!" Verdutzt blickte das Paar ihn an. „Nein, du hast gar nichts gerufen!" Oh vielleicht habe ich es nur gedacht und geglaubt ich hätte es gesagt? Ranmaru ließ Kai los und nahm seine Jacke und hängte sie an die Geraderobe.

Kai blickte zu Masa, der ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick beobachtet. Frostig zog es Kai über die Schultern, als er diesen Blick erkannte. Es war der gleiche Blick, wie damals, als er einfach abgehauen war und sich nicht gemeldet hatte. Kai trat einen Schritt auf Masa zu. „Tut mir Leid, Masa!" Er sah ihn an, doch sein Beschützer wand den Kopf ab. „Ich gehe Holzhacken!" damit wand er sich von den dreien ab und verließ das Zimmer und ging nach draußen. Verwundert sahen Kei und Ranmaru zu Kai. „Ist er denn nicht froh?" fragte Kei an seinen Liebsten gewand. Dieser zuckte nur mit der Schulter. Traurig ließ Sagano den Kopf sinken. „Er ist böse auf mich!" mit einem geknickten Ton sprach er noch. „Ich leg mich noch einen Moment hin, bis später!" dann trottete Sagano immer noch mit gesenktem Blick nach oben. Zurück blieb ein Paar, was nicht wusste was es denken sollte.

Masa stand in der Zwischenzeit draußen und hackte mit seiner ganzen Kraft Holz. Was wenn ihm was passiert wäre Wieder spaltete sich ein Stück. Was wenn er sich verlaufen hätte Das Stück Holz lag nun schon in 4 Teile gespalten. Wenn er sich verletzte hätte Nun lagen 6 Stücke auf dem Boden und Masa sank kraftlos in die Knie. „Kai..." er legte die Hände an sein Gesicht und stützte sich somit.

Auf einmal fuhr er hoch. Sein trauriger Blick Er stand sofort auf. Masa du Idiot! Sofort ging er zurück in die Hütte. Er erblickte Samejima und Enjoji wie sie ineinander verschlungen auf der Couch kuschelten. Ohne sie weiterhin zu beachten stieg er die Treppen hinauf und blieb kurz vor seinem Zimmer stehen. Leise öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinein. Als er mit leisen Schritten auf das Futon neben seinem zu trat besah er sich seinen Bon. Er lag zusammengerollt in seiner Bettdecke und hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt. Masa kniete sich vor ihm hin und strich leicht über seine Wange. Er spürte eine nasse Tränenspur und verfluchte sich innerlich. Warum muss ich immer nur so reagieren? Er drehte Kai auf den Rücken und weckte ihn sanft mit einem zärtlichen Streicheln über seiner Wange. Kai reckte sich langsam und blinzelte zu dem Mann über ihn. „Ma-sa..." sprach er heiser, wie als ob er gerade erst merkte das seine Stimme kratzig war. Die Hand des Yakuza legte sich um Kais Wange und sendete eine angenehme Wärme aus. „Wie geht es dir?" sprach Masa sanft und sah seinen Schützling in die Augen. Als Kai richtig wach war und nun realisierte das sein Beschützer über ihm kniete setzte er sich auf und wischte schnell die Tränenspuren aus seinem Gesicht. Unsicher sah er seinen Freund an. „Bist...bist du noch böse?" Masa schüttelte den Kopf. „Kai ich..." „Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich jetzt nicht mehr magst!" fiel Sagano ihm ins Wort. Ach Kai... Sofort zog er seinen Wirbelwind in seine Arme und spürte wie dieser ein paar Tränen an sein T-Shirt drückte. „Ich könnte nie aufhören dich zu mögen, hörst du" flüsterte er leise, als er merkte das sich der Junge an ihn drückte. Sanft drückte er ihn von sich und legte beide Hände an seine Wange. „Ich hatte nur Angst, dass dir was passiert ist!" „Aber es ist doch nichts passiert!" „Verstehst du nicht, wenn du einfach wegläufst ohne mir was zu sagen, dann kann ich dir nicht zur Hilfe kommen!" Kai spürte die ängstliche Erregung in Masas Stimme. „Masa?" „Ich kann doch nicht zulassen das dir was geschieht" Kai lächelte lieb, rückte ein wenig an Masa heran und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, dann drehte er sich weg und stand auf. „Wie damals oder?" noch einmal lächelte er ihm zu. „Ich hab dich lieb Masa!" Dann drehte er sich zur Tür und ging hinunter. Masa fasste sich an den Kopf. Ich liebe dich Kai sprach er in seinen Gedanken und folgte dann seinem Liebling nach unten.

Der Nachmittag verlief relativ ruhig, irgendwie wollte heute keiner mehr Skifahren. Enjoji und Samejima hatten es sich in der Sauna gemütlich gemacht und Masa und Kai waren für das Abendbrot verantwortlich. Zusammen standen sie in der Küche und bereiteten das Essen.

Kai hatte drauf bestanden den Speck zu schneiden und Masa sollte die Nudeln kochen. Zum Anfang ging auch alles gut, bis Kai auf einmal schmerzerfüllt aufschrie. Er sprang zur Seite und wackelte mit seinem Finger umher „Aua, verdammt das tut weh!" Masa war natürlich sofort zur Stelle und besah sich die Schnittstelle. „Ist doch nur ein kleiner Schnitt!" dann wand er sich wieder zu den Nudeln. Kai setzte sich auf den Stuhl und besah sich seine Wunde. „Masa, das blutet aber!" „Dann wische es ab!" „Das tut aber weh!" „dann denk nicht dran!" Kai quengelte weiter. „Ma-sa tu was, das tut weh!" seufzend lies Masa seine Kelle, Kelle sein und trat auf seinen Bon zu. „Und so was will erwachsen sein?" lächelte er. Kai sah ihn säuerlich an. „Na dann gibt mal her!" zärtlich nahm der Yakuza den Finger von Kai und pustete sanft rauf. Kai lachte leise. „Ich dachte es tut weh?" „Tut es ja auch, guck doch mal wie es blutet..." Kai hielt den Finger unter Masas Augen. Der Yakuza lächelte, nahm den Finger wieder in seine Hand und führte ihn zu seinen Lippen. „Dann werde ich ihn wohl desinfizieren müssen!" mit großen Augen beobachtete Kai wie Masa seinen Finger zu den Lippen führte und diesen sanft berührte, bis er ihn in seinen Mund nahm und daran saugte. Kais Wangen färbten sich rot und sein Finger begann zu Kribbeln und dieses Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. „M-a-s-a" flüsterte er leise, rutschte vom Stuhl runter und stellte sich Masa gegenüber. Masa sah seinem Bon sinnlich in die Augen und zog ihn zu sich ran. Das Herz von Kai hüpfte vor Aufregung, als Masa einen Arm um seine Hüfte legte und ihn noch dichter ran zog. Er beugte sich mit seinem Kopf runter zu seinem Schützling das dieser seinen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch verstärkte sich und er stieß seinen heißen Atem gegen Masas Lippen. „Ich hab deinen Finger jetzt desinfiziert" flüsterte dieser gegen seine Lippen. „Und was desinfizierst du als nächstes?" fragte Kai stoßweise, da er seinen Atem nicht unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. „Was hältst du hier von!" sprach er leise und leckte kurz mit seiner Zunge über die bebenden Lippen seines Gegenüber. Sie kamen sich immer näher als...

„Hey Ran-chan es riecht hier schon gut, mal sehen was es zum Essen gibt!" platzte Kei herein uns sah nur noch wie Kai rot anlief und auf einem Stuhl saß. „Hab ich bei irgendwas gestört?"

Masa schüttelte den Kopf „Das Essen ist gleich fertig!" sprach er und drehte sich wieder zum Herd.

Sie saßen nun alle 4 am Tisch und aßen ihre Spaghetti mir Tomantensoße. Alles war wie immer, na ja fast alles. Kai konnte Masa einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Wie ist das nur passiert und warum? in seinen Gedanken versunken, merkte er nicht wie die anderen ihn ansahen, er hatte seine Gabel immer wieder zu seinem Mund geführt, ohne zu merken, das nichts auf dieser war.

„Leute sehe ich richtig, oder ist er wirklich total abwesen?" fragte Kei in die Runde. Ranmaru, der genau neben Kai saß sprach ihn an. „Hey Kai, alles klar?" Doch dieser reagierte gar nicht. Ranmaru schaute noch mal kurz in die Runde dann rüttelte er an Kais Schulter. „Hey, Erde an Kai?" Dieser stand mit einem erschrockenen Schrei um, trat einen Schritt nach hinten, stolperte über seinen Stuhl und fiel mit einem großen Plumps auf den Boden, seine Gabel 3 Meter weiter. Alle waren erschrocken aufgestanden und sahen nun zu Kai, der immer noch überrascht am Boden saß und sich seinen Kopf rieb. „Hast du dir wehgetan?" fragte Samejima, da er am nächsten war und half Kai hoch. „Nur den Kopf!" sprach der Jüngste aus der Gruppe und rieb sich den Kopf. Einen Moment war alles still und alle starrten Kai an. Als seine Augen auf Masas trafen wurde er rot und drehte sich um. „Entschuldigt mich einen Moment!" mit diesen Worten ging er zur Tür und trat hinaus. Er schloss die Hüttentür hinter sich und stellte sich auf die Treppe, fasste sich an den Kopf und schwelgte wieder in Gedanken. Mein Gott, warum muss ich immer wieder an die Szene denken Kai wurde rot. Sein Mund war so warm und seine Zunge... Er zitterte. Wie soll ich ihm nur gegenüber treten?

In der Hütte standen unsere 3 Freunde und sahen sich immer noch unsicher an. „Was ist nur im Moment mit ihm los?" fragte Kei und wand sich an Masa, dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. Ranmaru fasste sich an den Mund und überlegte. „Ich glaube ich weiß was los ist!" sprach er und erntete von den anderen fragende Blicke. Er gab Kei einen Kuss „Überleg mal!" sprach er und wandte sich dann an die Tür. „Ich werde mal nach ihm schauen!" dann trat er raus neben Kai und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Kei stand in der Küche und grübelte. „Hmmm, was könnte Ran-chan gemeint haben!" Kei grübelte noch unter den Blicken von Masa der auch überlegte. Ihm war klar das sein Bot-chan bestimmt an die Szene von vorhin gedacht an, aber wieso war er so schnell weg. Wieder mal? Masa schrak hoch als Enjoji mit den Fingern schnipste. „Jetzt weiß ich was Ran-chan meinte!" „Und?" Masa zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kai verhält sich genauso wie Ranmaru!" „Wie meinst du das?" Masa schien nicht zu verstehen. Kei lächelte ihn wissend an. „Ran-chan hat sich genauso verhalten, als er sich in mich verliebt hatte!" Kei lachte und fuhr sich mit den Finger unter der Nase entlang. Masa sah ihn ungläubig an. „Glückwunsch, scheint mir du hast einen neuen Verehrer" klopfte er dem Yakuza auf die Schulter, dieser sah nur bedröppelt drein. Hatte sich sein kleiner Bot-chan tatsächlich in ihn verliebt. Unmöglich schüttelte er in Gedanken den Kopf. „Glaub es ruhig" sprach Kei leise und räumte dann zusammen mit Masa den Tisch ab.

„Kai, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" sprach Ranmaru, als er neben seinen Freund trat. „Sempai, darf ich dich mal was fragen?" „Klar, was denn?" „Wie hast du Kei deine Liebe gestanden?" Ranmaru musste lächeln. „Darum geht es!" Kai sah ihn an. „Du hast dich in Masa verliebt, habe ich Rech?" Kai wurde rot und sah weg. „Wusste ich es doch, ich habe mich damals genauso verhalten!" Ranmaru kicherte und legte seine Hand auf Saganos Schulter. „Ich glaube dein Beschützer empfindet dasselbe!" Erstaunt drehte sich Kai um. „Sempai?" „Es ist nur so eine Vermutung!" „Was...was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" „Sag es ihm!" Kai senkte den Kopf. „Aber Sempai, was wenn er es nicht so sieht, dann wird er mich nicht mehr mögen!" Ranmaru strich Kai sanft über den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich niedlich. Soll ich dir sagen was ich glaube?" Kai nickte. „Masa würde alles für dich tun, er könnte dich niemals hassen oder verlassen!" „Wie kommst du darauf?" „So wie er dich ansieht, weißt du Kei schaut mich auch immer so an, daher bin ich mir sicher dass dich Masa liebt!" Kai lächelte und sprang Ranmaru um den Hals. „Danke Sempai!" Ranmaru lächelte ebenfalls und umarmte seinen kleinen Freund. Manchmal kommt er mir echt wie ein jüngerer Bruder vor

Indem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Kei sah fassungslos von einem zum andern. „Kai, wirst du wohl die Finger von meinem Freund lassen!" aufgebracht trennte er die beiden von einander und krallte sie Ranmaru. „Der hier gehört mir, du hast Masa, verstanden!" schrie er seinen Halbbruder an. Dieser lächelte ihn nur an. „Weißt du, so ein alter Sack wie du bist, kein Wunder das Sempai mich viel lieber als dich hat!" Kai ging mit einem Grinsen an dem strampelnden Kei vorbei, der mit Mühe von seinem Schatz festgehalten wurde.

Drinnen traf er auf Masa. Ihre Blicke trafen auf einander doch keiner der beiden sagte etwas. „Gomen, das ich nicht beim Abräumen geholfen habe!" Masa schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut!" Hinter ihm traten Samejima und Enjoji ein und bemerkten die Spannung zwischen den beiden. „Hey, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir es uns im heißen Bad gemütlich machen?" sprach Ranmaru um die Spannung zu durchbrechen. Kai drehte sich um und lächelte. „Gute Idee, draußen war es so kalt!" Er sprang an den anderen vorbei und rannte nach oben. „Ganz der Alte!" lächelte Ranmaru und nickte Masa zu. Dieser lächelte leicht und ging dann auch hoch.

Mit einem Handtuch um die Lenden gebunden trafen sich die 4 Freunde am Rand des Bades.

„Ran-chan und ich nehmen das rechte, ihr das linke Becken, alles klar!" unsicher sah Kai seinen Bruder an. Dieser zwinkerte ihm zu. Seine beiden Freunde verschwanden hinter der Wand und Masa stand mit seinem Jungen Herrn alleine vor dem Becken. Warum muss man in den Becken auch nackt sitzen? grübelte Kai, ging zur Treppe des Beckens, stieg hinein und als das Wasser bis kurz vor seinem Handtuch war, nahm er schnell das Handtuch ab und tauchte unter. Mit rotem Kopf setzte sich auf die im Wasser liegende Stufe und schaute erst wieder ins Becken, als er merkte dass auch Masa im Becken saß. Das Wasser sprudelte leicht und sie saßen bis zum der Brust im Wasser. Man konnte im Wasser auch nichts sehen, so saß unser Paar, mit den Armen auf den Rand des Beckens liegend im Wasser. Nach einer Weile entspannte sich Kai und schloss die Augen. Der Eukalyptus Duft umspielte seine Sinne. Masa hingegen schloss seine Augen nicht, denn der Anblick den sein Bon ihn bot, konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

„Hmmm, angenehm" säuselte Kai leise. „Da hast du unweigerlich Recht!" Kai öffnete die Augen und lächelte Masa an. „Und? Schlimm das ich dich mit hier her geschleppt habe?" Erwartungsvoll blickte er den Yakuza. „Ja!" sagte dieser ernst. Kais Augen weiteten sich. „Gomen!" sprach er traurig, sofort fing Masa an zu lachen, doch als er merkte das Kai es nicht gemerkt hatte das es nur ein Scherz war, rutschte er näher und wuschelte seinem Wirbelwind durch die Haare. „Hey? Kleiner? Das war ein Scherz, ich freue mich das du mich mitgenommen hast!" langsam blickte Kai auf sah mit glitzernden Augen zu seinem Gegenüber. „Ach, nicht weinen!" mit seiner Stirn tippte Masa gegen die Stirn seinen Bot-chan. Dann setzte er sich wieder normal hin, blieb aber neben Kai. „Warum nimmst du immer alles so ernst was ich sage?" sprach Masa leise. Kai zuckte nur mit der Schulter und tauchte bis zur Nase unter und blubberte. Es war still zwischen den beiden und Kai hatte sich wieder normal hingesetzt und seine Augen geschlossen, auch sein Begleiter hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss das warme Wasser.

Doch ihre Stille wurde gestört, von den Geräuschen von Nebenan.

„Enjoji, hör auf, sie werden uns hören!" hörte man Ranmaru sagen. „Quatsch die sind schon längst wieder weg!" bedrängte Kei seinen Freund. Man hörte ein ersticktes Keuchen.

Kai war sofort wach und bekam eine sanfte Röte im Gesicht. Er sah zu Masa rüber. Noch hat er seine Augen geschlossen, wenn die da drüben so weiter machen, kann ich nicht hier bleiben dachte er sich noch, als er schon das nächste Stöhnen vernahm. Er spürte wie ihm trotz des Wassers noch heißer wurde und wie sich diese Hitze in seiner Lendengegend sammelte Oh nein, wie soll ich denn jetzt raus, er wird es sehen Panischen sah er sich um. „Kai, was ist denn los, geht's dir gut?" Erschrocken quiekte er, als er Masas Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Von drüben war wieder ein heißeres Keuchen zu hören. „Kei nicht, ahhh..."

Schnurrte Ranmaru. Masa musste lächeln als sein Bon immer hibbeliger wurde.

Kai blickte sich um. Mein Handtuch, das ist die Idee Hecktisch suchte er sein Handtuch mit seinen Blicken und fand es schließlich am anderen Ende des Beckens. Shit, wenn ich aufstehe sieht er... er musste schlucken, wieder stöhnte jemand von drüben. Sein Herz klopfte und seine Lendengegend war mehr als aktiv und dazu kam noch, dass er spürte wie Masa ihn beobachtete. Mit rotem Kopf drehte er sich zu seinem Beschützer, der ihn fragend ansah. „Kai, was ist denn los?" „Ni...nichts..." Kai rückte ein Stück von ihm ab. Wenn er mich jetzt berührt dreh ich durch Masa lächelte ihn an. „Hör doch einfach nicht, die werden auch wieder ruhig" Kai sah ihm starr in die Augen. „Ich...ich ..." Was sollte er jetzt tun, er konnte doch nicht einfach abhauen. Masa legte wieder seine Hand wieder auf Kais Schulter. Mit gequältem Blick sah der Berührte seinen Yakuza an. Masa sah ihn fasziniert an. „Kai...nun beruhige dich doch erstmal" flüsterte Masa sanft und drückte Kai ein Stück tiefer ins Wasser. Kai überlegte. Okay, Gedankenkraft ist auch ein Versuch Ein legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen Denk an was anders Kai, dann klappt das schon befahl er sich selbst und versuchte ruhig zur atmen. Ah, jetzt versucht er es so? Masa machte es Spaß seinen Kai in diesem Zustand zu beobachten, aber wenn er weiter so süß atmet und seufzt, würde er seine Hände nicht mehr bei sich behalten können.

Kai schaffte es sich für 5 Minuten zu beruhigen und seine Welt zu vergessen, bis er von drüben einen harten Aufschrei hörte, der zweifellos von Ranmaru kam, der wohl gerade gekommen war. Schlagartig öffnete er die Augen und blickte nur noch zur Treppe. Tut mir Leid Masa ich muss hier raus Unter Wasser bleibend schwamm er bis zur Treppe, doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Masa gemacht, dieser schnappte sich seinen Arm und zog ihn an seine Brust, sodass ein verblüffter Kai mit den Knien auf der Stufe saß und mit seinem Oberkörper an die Brust des Yakuza gedrückt wurde. Als er sich fasste merkte er, dass er noch relativ Glück gehabt hatte, er berührte weder die Lendengegend von Masa, noch berührte seine ihn. „Wo wollen wir denn so schnell hin?" sprach Masa sanft und schob seinen Bon ein Stück noch vorn um ihn ins Gesicht zu sehen. Kai konnte nicht atmen. „Haben sie dich so erregt?" flüsterten heiße Lippen an seinem Ohr, bevor sie an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberten. Erst war Kai überrascht, aber dann entfuhr ihm ein seufzen. „Masa...was machst du?" flüsterte er als der Yakuza mit seinen Lippen an seinem Hals entlang wanderte.

Masa nahm das Gesicht von Kai in beide Hände und zwang seinen Bon ihn anzusehen. Kai sah ihm in die Augen und erkannte etwas was er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. War es Verlangen? Er musste schlucken, als Masa ein Hand von seinem Gesicht löste und sie langsam an seinem Hals nach unten wandern lies. Gebannt beobachtete Masa seinen Bon.

Kai warf seinen Kopf ungehalten mit einem Stöhnen nach hinten, als Masa mit seiner Hand seine Brustwarze berührt. „So empfindlich, huh?" Nachdem Masa seine Hand zurückgezogen hatte sah ihn Kai vernebelt an. „Warum... warum machst du das..." „Gefällt es dir?" fragte Masa und lies seinen Finger über Kais Lippen gleiten. „Du bist dran Schuld..." keuchte Kai, als er Masas Finger erst sanft küsste und dann in seine heiße Mundhöhle aufnahm. Mit geweiteten Augen sah Masa seinem kleinen Wirbelwind zu. Dieser leckte mit seiner Zunge erst langsam über die Fingerkuppe, dann begann er daran zu saugen. Masa hielt es nicht mehr aus, nahm seinen Finger aus Kais Mund und zog seinen Bon zu sich um ihn stürmisch zu küssen.

Kai staunte nicht schlecht, als er die rauen Lippen seines Beschützers auf seinen spürte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seine Scheu überwunden hatte, dann legte er seine Arme um Masas Hals und intensivierte. Es lag auch an ihm, der mit seiner Zunge über Masa Lippen strich und um Einlass bettelte. Der Yakuza riss seine Augen auf. Also hatte Kei Recht gehabt, sein Junger Herr liebte ihn. Langsam schloss er seine Augen und öffnete somit seinen Mund. Sofort forschte sich die vorwitzige Zunge von Kai nach vorne und als sie auf Masas Zunge traf, seufzte Kai erneut und klammerte sich an seinen Freund. Sie spielten, tanzten suchten und fanden sich, bis sie sich atemlos von einander trennen mussten. Außer Atem und mit roten Wangen starrte Kai Masa an. Masa wollte ihn dichter an seinen Körper ran ziehen, aber Kai wollte nicht, dass er seine Erregung spürte, die sich mit dem Kuss noch stärker verhärtet hatte. Doch Masa lies keinen Widerstand zu und drückte die Lenden seines Schatzes an seinen Bauch. Kai sah ihn Hilfe suchend an, als sein erigiertes Glied Masas muskulösen Körper berührte. „Dachtest du ich habe es nicht gemerkt?" fragte er Kai gegen die Lippen.

Kai schloss beschämt die Augen. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, warum du vor Enjojis Tür so gezittert hattest!" flüstert er gegen die Lippen seines Wirbelwindes und leckte frech darüber. Als Masa sich bewegte rieb Keis Glied an seinem Körper und ließen ihn verhalten Aufstöhnen. „Na? Soll ich dir helfen?" Kai schüttelte den Kopf. Verdammt Masa, was soll die Frage Kai war schon total fertig und seine Erregung trug dazu bei. Masa entlockte ihm wieder ein Kuss und fragte erneut. „Sicher, ich kann das bestimmt!" lächelte er gegen seine Lippen und rieb seinen Körper wieder an Kais Erregung. Der Kleine in seinen Armen begann zu zittern und gab ein unverständliches Murmeln von sich. „Ich sehe das als eine Zustimmung!" sprach der ältere Mann und verschloss den Mund seines Liebsten mit seinem um das Keuchen, was er hervorgerufen hatte als er mit seiner Hand das Glied von seinem Bon umfasste, zu ersticken. Was macht er mit mir? Kais Gedanken standen Kopf, als er spürte, das Masas Hand erneut über seine Erregung strichen. Stöhnend trennte er sich von den Lippen des Mannes, der ihn mit seiner Hand um den Verstand brachte und zog stark die Luft ein. „Und? Gefällt es dir?" flüsterte Masa und umschloss das Glied nun mit seiner gesamten Hand und strich sanft auf und ab. Kraftlos klammerte Kai sich an seinem Verführer fest. Noch einmal strich Masa auf und ab und brachte Kai um den Verstand, der mit einem letzten tiefen Keuchen in Masas Hand kam und kraftlos an seiner Brust gelehnt saß.

Masa wollte seinem Liebling ins Gesicht sehen, doch dieser klammerte sich an ihn fest. Kai konnte Masa nicht in die Augen sehen. Warum hat er das getan? grübelte es in seinem Inneren. Masa interpretierte das anders. Ganz schön fertig der Kleine lächelte er. „Komm, lass uns raus gehen!" Mit diesem Satz hob er Kai hoch, der immer noch Kraftlos an seiner Brust lag. An der Treppenstufe stellte er Kai ab, der mit seinem Blick immer noch den des Yakuza auswich und reichte ihm ein Handtuch. „Danke" sprach Kai leise, band es sich um und ging dann, Masa hinter sich habend in die Hütte. Beide gingen hoch in ihr Zimmer und zogen sich nach einander um, alles ohne ein Wort mit einander zu sprechen. Als sie aus dem Zimmer traten, taten das zur gleich auch Kei und Ranmaru. Verdutzt blickten alle vier sich an. Kei räusperte sich als erste. „Na los, lasst uns runter gehen und wieder einen gemütlichen Abend vor dem Kamin verbringen, okay?" die anderen drei stimmten zu und gingen dann alle hinunter. Masa setzte sich freiwillig auf den Sessel und nachdem sich Kai bereitwillig wieder auf dem Bärenfell niedergelassen hatten, nahmen Ran-chan und Kei das Sofa. Einen Moment war es still und Kai drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und sah nur geistesabwesend in den Kamin. Immer wieder grübelnd. Warum hat er das getan?

So befassten sich die anderen drei wieder mit einander.

„Ich denke, das wir morgen endlich den Berg erforschen sollten oder?" fragte Ran-chan in die Menge. Masa nickte. „Ja, ich denke du hast Recht, sonst sind wir umsonst hierher geflogen!" Kei nickte auch zustimmend. „Wir waren lange nicht mehr Skifahren, oder Enjoji?" Angesprochener schüttelte den Kopf. Masa schaute kurz zu Kai, der das Feuer anscheinend höchst interessant fand. Vielleicht habe ich ihn verschreckt

„Masa, fährst du Ski oder Snowboard?" fragte Kei und holte den Mann wieder in die Realität. „Ski, wieso fahren wir nicht alle Abfahrtsski!" Ranmaru schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Kai fährt Snowboard, wusstest du das nicht, er verdammt gut auf dem Board!" Masa zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hat er dir wohl nicht erzählt" „Scheint so?" sprach Masa leise. Ja, erzählte sein Bon ihm denn alles? Masa war wieder in Gedanken, als er noch mitbekam das sich Ranmaru und Kei zur Nacht verabschiedeten.

„Wir müssen für morgen doch ausgeschlafen sein!" zwinkerte Kei dem älteren Mann zu. Ranmaru wurde bei dieser Bemerkung rot und ging dann zusammen mir Kei hoch.

Masa saß in seinem Sessel, die Hand an sein Kinn gelehnt und betrachtete Kai. Was er wohl denkt Schwerfällig erhob er sich, wie auch den Abend davor und trat an Kai heran. Dieser hatte ihn zwar gehört, drehte ihm aber immer noch den Rücken zu. Masa ging in die Hocke. „Kai?" sprach er leise und spürte wie der Junge erschauderte. Langsam drehte sich Kai um und blickte Masa von unten an. „Kai? Bist du böse auf mich?" unmissverständlich verzog Kai die Augenbrauen. „Wieso sollte ich?" Kai stand auf und auch Masa stellte sich hin. „Wegen vorhin?" Kai drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse, ich..." Doch bevor er was sagen konnte umfingen ihn die Arme von Masa. „War es dir unangenehm?" fragte dieser wieder so gefährlich nahe an seinem Ohr. „Nein ich..." wieder musste er stoppen zu sprechen, als Masa ihm heiße Küsse in den Nacken setzte. „Halt mich auf, wenn ich aufhören soll, bitte" flehte der Älter Mann an Kais Rücken. Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und sofort hörte Masa auf. Durch dringlich mustere Kai seinen Yakuza, trat einen Schritt an ihn heran und sah ihm tiefer in die Augen. „Warum?" Masa schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und sah seinen Bon an. „Sag mir nur warum du es gemacht hast" Kai sah ihn fest an. Nicht nachgeben schwor er sich, als Masa ihn sanft küsste. Er schaffte es ihn weg zu drücken. „Masa?" flehte er. Der Yakuza seufzte. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" fragte dieser zurück. „Wenn ich es könnte, hätte ich nicht gefragt!" Masa nickte, zog seinen Schützling an sich ran und näherte sich seinen Lippen und stoppt kurz vor ihnen. „Weil ich dich liebe, Kai!" Kais Augen weiteten sich. Masa küsste ihn nicht, sondern wartete auf seine Reaktion. Kais Herz begann wild zu schlagen und seine Gedanken begannen zu fliegen. Er hat doch tatsächlich gesagt, das er mich liebt

Nachdem er den Satz 10 Mal im Inneren wiederholt hatte sah er hoch, seine Lippen waren immer noch nur Millimeter von Masas entfernt. Er blickte in Masas Augen und schien einen Funken Angst zu sehen. Er hat Angst Kai lächelte in sich hinein. Na die werden wir ihm nehmen Damit schlang er seine Arme um den Nacken des Yakuza und zog seinen Kopf zu sich ran, nur ihn wild zu küssen. Masa spannte sich an. Träumte er das, küsste Kai ihn freiwillig so intensiv, war das seine Antwort?

Doch Masa konnte gar nicht weiter denken, denn Kai küsste ihn immer leidenschaftlicher und als Masa darauf einging, schickte sein kleiner Wirbelwind auch noch seine Hände auf Wanderschaft. Wow, der geht aber ganz schön ran dachte sich noch Masa. Wenn du wüsstest wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe begründete Kai seine Handlung.

Kai schob seine Hand unter Masas T-Shirt und entlockte dem Mann ein Stöhnen, als er leicht über dessen Knospen strich. Nun konnte auch Masa sich nicht mehr halten, er legte Kai mit den Rücken auf das Bärenfell und kniete sich über ihn. Strich mit seiner Hand sanft über seine Wange und beugte sich runter um seinen Koi zu küssen. „Kai, wenn du mich jetzt nicht aufhältst, dann..." Kai zog ihn zu sich runter und gab ihm einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „...mal daran gedacht, das ich dich nicht aufhalten will?" flüsterte er gegen Masa Lippen. Der Mann sah ihn lächelnd an. Dann küsste er Kai und schickte seine Hände auf Wanderschaft. Langsam fuhr er unter sein T-Shirt und um strich erst den Bauchnabel, fuhr dann langsam jeden einzelnen Bauchmuskel nach um schließlich an Kais Knospen zu gelangen. Er sah hoch, als der Junge genießerisch seine Augen schloss. Mit schnellen Griffen befreite er Kai von dem T-Shirt und zog sich dann sein eigenes auch aus. Mit einem bewundernden Blick strich Kai über den Drachen auf Masas Brust. „Er hat dir früher immer Angst gemacht!" flüsterte der Mann. Zur Demonstration beugte sich Kai hoch und küsste sanft den Drachenkopf. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Masa, du brauchst nicht so viel Rücksicht auf mich nehmen!" flüsterte Kai und zog den älteren Mann wieder zu sich runter, dieser ließ sich bereitwillig in ein heißes Zungengefecht verwickeln. Atemlos löste er sich von dem Jüngeren und glitt mit seinen bebenden Lippen an dessen Hals bis zum Schlüsselbein hinunter. Erst leckte er über diese eine Stelle, die seinen Bon ins Schwitzen brachte, dann begann er mit seinen Lippen daran zu saugen und mit einem kurzen leichten Biss brachte er den gesamten Körper unter ihm zum zittern. Noch einmal leckte er über die nun malträtierte Stelle und wanderte dann mit seinen Lippen weiter.

Kais Hände krallten sich in das Bärenfell als Masa mit seiner Zunge über seine Brust strich und seine nun schon steigen Knospen berührte. Er neckte sie und verlangte dem Jungen damit viel ab, sich zusammen zu reißen. Er saugte an diesen und biss leicht hinein, Kai beugte sich ihm entgegen nur am dann mit einem weiteren Keuchen wieder auf dem Rücken zu landen. „M-a-s-a" keuchte er, als der Yakuza mit einem Lächeln den Körper seines Liebsten weiter liebkoste und seine heiße Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel versenkte. Kais Atem ging schneller, stoßweise, versuchte er seinen Liebsten zu rufen, doch dieser lies ihn weiter leiden, rieb seine Lendengegend an der von Kai, die nun den beengenden Raum in der Hose nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Masa streichelte Kai bis zum Bündchen seiner Hose und sah dann zu ihm hoch. Dürfte er weiter machen Der Junge merkte sein Zögern, griff nach der Hand seinen Beschützter und führte sie knapp unter den Bund der Hose. Masa sah dass ein Ja und öffnet die Hose des Jungen.

Er zog sie samt der Boxershorts herunter und als er dabei Kais erregtes Glied streifte krallte der Junge sich schon schmerzhaft in das Fell unter ihm.

Masa stoppte und besah sich seinen Engel. Er ist so wunderschön er beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich. Kai fuhr mit seinen Händen zu Masas Hose, sie war nun etwas was unweigerlich im Weg war. Er zupfte an dieser herum, aber erst mit der Hilfe von Masa landete sie samt seine Boxershorts unachtsam über der Sessellehne.

Ihre nackten Körper trafen aufeinander und Kai spürte Masas Erregung an seinem Bein. Sie rieben sich aneinander und ihre nassen Körper glänzten im Schein des Lichtes. Masa rutschte zwischen Kais Beine und begann die empfindliche Innenseite seiner Schenkel zu liebkosen. Als er dann mit seinen Lippen höher wanderte erstrahlten Sterne vor Kais Augen. Er spürte wie sich heiße Lippen um ihn legten und keuchte ungehalten auf. „Masa...hn...nicht..." flüsterte er heißer. Der Yakuza lachte nur und begann an dem steifen Glied zu saugen. Kai bäumte sich nach oben. „Ah...Hmmm" er konnte seine Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen. Masa lies Kais Erregung aus seinem Mund gleiten und wanderte wieder nach oben, stürmische Lippen erwarteten ihn. Masa hielt kurz inne und griff nach seiner Hose und holte schließlich eine Tube Creme aus der Tasche, als er sich wieder runterbeugte empfingen ihn wieder leidenschaftliche Lippen. Mit seiner freien Hand öffnete Masa die Tube und schmierte sich etwas Creme auf seine Finger. Kai weiter küssend rutschte er zwischen seine Beine und drang langsam mit einem Finger ein. Er sah in Kais Gesicht und erwartete, dass sich Schmerz widerspiegeln würde, doch sein Schatz lächelte ihn nur an und zog sein Gesicht wieder zu sich um ihn zu küssen.

Masa bewegte seinen Finger in Kai und traf einen Punkt, der Kai ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. „Masa...mehr...bitte" der Jüngere bewegte sich gegen den Finger, wollte mehr davon. Masa nahm einen zweiten Finger und nachdem sich Kai daran gewöhnt hatte auch einen dritten.

Doch Kai schien nicht genug zu bekommen und bewegte sich immer mehr gegen die Finger. Gierig zog er seinen Freund zu sich nur um ihn in ein heißes Zungespiel zu vertiefen.

Masa zog seine Finger aus Kai zurück, was dieser mit einem unzufriedenen Murren bekräftigte. Mit schnellen Handgriffen verteilte er etwas auf sein schon schmerzhaft erigiertes Glied und spreizte Kais Beine. Hoffungsvoll sah er nach oben. Kai nickte ihm zu und beorderte ihn mit seinem Grinsen wieder nach oben. Masa lächelte zurück und drückte seine Lippen wieder auf die seines Liebsten. Mit seiner freien Hand wanderte er zu Kais vernachlässigtem Glied um begann es unter seinen Stöhnen zu massieren.

Langsam drückte er sein Glied an Kais Öffnung und drang vorsichtig erst mit der Spitze ein. Sein Koi legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ahhh!" Masa sah ihn mitleidig an. „Kai, soll ich aufhören?" Tapfer schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. „Nein, bitte mach weiter!" Masa nickte und nahm seine Tätigkeit wieder auf, Kais Glied zu massieren, ihn zu küssen und nach dem sich sein Bot-chan wieder entspannt hatte drang er weiter in ihn ein. Immer Stück für Stück und obwohl er sah, das Kai Schmerzen hatte, wollte der Junge ihn nicht los lassen.

Als Kai sich langsam an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, umschlang er Masas Hüfte mit seinen Beinen und drückte den Älteren noch tiefer in sich. „Kai...?" keuchte dieser erschrocken auf, wegen der Enge die ihn umschloss. Kai übernahm die Initiative zog seinen Geliebten zu sich runter und küsste ihn energisch. Masa ließ sich anstecken und begann wieder Kais Glied zu streicheln und stieß nun erst langsam dann immer stärker in ihn. Der Jüngere unter ihm umarmte seinen Yakuza und krallte seine Finger in dessen Rücken und lies dort rote Halbmonde zurück. Der Druck um seinen Penis verstärkte sich und mit dem lauten Ausschrei des Namens, von der Person die er liebte, kam er in dessen Hand. Mit seinem Orgasmus zog sich sein Muskelring zusammen und bedrängte Masa in seinem Inneren noch mehr, der Ältere Mann konnte sich auch nicht mehr halten und verströmte seinen heißen Samen in Kais Inneren. Keuchen kam der Älter auf dem Jüngeren zu liegen, rollte sich rum und schloss seinen Koi in seine Arme. Kai stützte sich kraftlos hoch und gab Masa noch einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich, Masa!" Masa schloss seine Arme um seinen Liebling und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich auch Kai!" Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, hob seinen Koi in seine Arme und ging mit ihm in ihr Zimmer. Dort legte er Kai in seinen Futon und legte sich dann zu ihm. Erschöpft kuschelte sich Kai an seinen Liebsten. „Das war so gut" nuschelte dieser an seinen Hals. „Ja, das war es wirklich" erschöpft schlossen beide die Augen und drifteten in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Das würden bestimmt erfolgreiche und erholsame zwei Wochen werden, dachte sich das Paar, als die traumlose Nacht begann.


End file.
